User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House Of Anubis Isisirion P.T.6
Antechamber* KT Says,"How are we going to find Fabian Eddie Patricia Mara did you go to the gatehouse?" Eddie says,"Well I'm pretty sure Ammut will be coming after Anubis house Nina...What should we do now?" Nina says," I don't know what to do!" Joy says,"Nina you could use your chosen one powers to find out how Senkhara's not in the underworld with Ammut!" Nina says "Joy I can't! The Osiris has to do that and I don't Osiris as my protector!" KT says,"Oh Gosh this is the worst month for sibuna!" Eddie says,"KT show Nina your key!" KT shows Nina her key and Nina says " Oh My Gosh I've seen this key before! KT says,"What?How?" Nina says,"From my dream you were in the hospital with Charles your grandfather and he gave you the key to protect ANUBIS!" Eddie says,"Nina that was my vision to in the beginning of the year!" Joy says,"Seriously things just got Sibuna!" nina syas,"Your Kara Tatianna Rush?" KT says,"Um yea..I never told you my full name" Eddie says,"Nina you knew her full name before she told you it?" Nina says,"She's a Frobisher The Doll House told me a new Frobisher will walk into my life" Joy says,"Sarah Frobisher Smyth?" Patricia says,"Um.." Nina says,"Your Great-Father Robert led the expedition party and Patricia Joy Jerome & Alfie are descendants I remember everything now this whole Mystery was in my dream!" KT says," So you knew me and I never knew you and you have a special connection with me like Eddie?" Joy says,"So are we going to explore?" Nina says," I think we should read more about Isis Mara will do that and Patricia Alfie Joy KT Eddie Willow and I shall go to the gatehouse!" ' '*Inside The Gatehouse* Jason:ahh Fabian your members of the scooby gang are coming here maybe we shall hold them up." Fabian:If you hold them up then how will they find the peices huh?Your Logic is clearly at a low level!" Caroline:You must not talk to my master like that! *The Gatehouse Secret Elavator opens* Sibuna walks in Jason:Fabian I think your friends are here Caroline we should hide! *Tank Room* KT Eddie & Nina walk up to the Tank room using KT's key Nina says "Fabian! *Runs to Fabian and unties him*" Fabian says " Nina I missed you!" Then Jason & Caroline walk inthe tank room Slamming the door Jason says "Well Well Well The Chosen One......The No Longer Osirian and just regular KT you've walked straight into my plan I'm suprised at you Chosen One *Grabs Nina*" Nina:*Screams* Eddie! Fabian! Eddie:DON'T YOU TOUCH HER HER *RUNS TO JASON AND PUSHES HIM* KT: Nina! *Runs to Nina & grabs her* Caroline:NOOOOO!!!! MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fabian:Eddie! *Grabs Eddie* GUYS RUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Nina Fabian KT Eddie ran to the level 2nd floor saying "GUYS! WE GOTTA GO WE HAVE FABIAN RUN CAROLINE IS AFTER US!" KT Joy Fabian Eddie Nina Patricia Alfie & Willow ran for their lives making sure they don't die! *Crypt* Nina says,"Gosh Guys do you think Caroline is after us?" Fabian says,"I learned something from Jason about the human of Isis" Joy says,"What Fabes?' Fabian says " Well Jason wanted to kidnap Nina Mara Eddie and the human of Isis and Jason thinks that the human of Isis is one of us" ' *Anubis House*' Jerome and Ciara were playing a game 'Tag' Ciara slips on Water and Jerome catches her Mara see's this looks Jealous Ciara says,"Oh Gosh Thanks! Jerome kisses Ciara Ciara stops the kiss saying "Dude!" Jerome says "What?" Ciara says " You barely know me and your kissing me!" Jerome says,"But I can totally tell you're in love with me Ciara..." Ciara says,"Yes I am but don't you have a girlfriend?" Jerome says,"OH MY GOSH I FORGOT ABOUT JOY!" Until Next Times Veiwers have a Sibuna Anubis time! Category:Blog posts